


Let the Only Sound Be the Overflow

by Selithiel



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pain, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selithiel/pseuds/Selithiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of numbness Ruben decides to explore himself in the privacy of his home. With no lacking of imagination he is joined by his creation and is introduced to further pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Only Sound Be the Overflow

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU in that Ruben can will the Keeper into the physical world. Tentacle sex, some pain play, and minor mention of blood ahoy.

The bandages were stifling. He’d grown used to them over the years, but there were some nights where they were absolutely _suffocating_.

Ruben stood before the body length mirror in his room while looking over his reflection. It was about time to change out the bandages again. The idea of keeping them on longer than a few days at a time without changing them out brought a cringe to his features.

He unbuttoned his shirt and let it hit the floor before quickly doing the same with his pants. His gaze remained on the floor for some time rather than at the mirror where he could confront himself once more with the state his body was in. He’d been told before he was too concerned with appearances – how could he forget? Ruben turned away from the mirror and padded across the floor of his room while meticulously unravelling the yards of bandages that he used to cover himself. He stared at the senseless skin that was revealed as he continued to let the cloth hit the floor around him. By the time he was done there was a pile at his feet. He regarded it for a moment before stepping back to take a seat on the edge of his bed.

A sideways glance cast to the mirror allowed him to get a view of all he’d uncovered. He quickly returned his gaze to the bandages on the floor. Whatever motivation had been in him seemingly slipped away as he laid back against his bed. He ignored the fresh set of bandages he’d left out earlier that day and instead rolled his back to the nightstand they sat upon.

The sheets were fine silks. Comfortable to say the very least, and yet they offered no comfort. There wasn’t anything to feel – not outside at least. Ruben closed his fist tightly. _Nothing_. He bit his lip and tightened his grip until finally his nails broke some of the less scarred skin on the palm of his hand. Relief washed over him at the simple sensation. Pain was real. Pain was something he could feel. There were other places, too, where he could feel. Places that he’d thought of venturing before but hadn’t worked up the nerve to do so. There were more important things than pleasure after all.

Those things of import weren’t present now. Not in the privacy of his estate – of his bedroom.

A shaky breath passed Ruben’s scarred lips as he brought his hand to his mouth. He slipped two fingers past his lips and ran his tongue over them and around them slowly. There was little that his fingers felt, but his tongue felt every bit of scarred skin that it ran over. He could also feel a small rush of heat to his cheeks. It was foolish to be embarrassed by his actions when he was alone, and yet he found himself glancing over his shoulder as he pulled his fingers from his lips. He swallowed hard before shifting his weight to roll onto his stomach. With one arm supporting him he pushed his hips up into the air and reached back to slide his wet fingers between his cheeks. He wasted little time in pushing his index finger past the tight ring of muscle that he found. His brow furrowed at the instant sensation he felt – there was _something_ , he was _feeling_.

Ruben was quick to push his middle finger in to join the other. He couldn’t stop the small whimper that passed his lips as he felt the uncomfortable stretch just as he couldn’t stop the twitch of his cock. He was careful as he began to move his fingers in small motions while exploring himself inside. He could only imagine what it would be like to have someone there – warm and pulsing flesh inside of him. The thought alone earned a moan. Who, however, would ever be trusted enough to join in such a private and intimate experiment? No one he knew. Only the creatures he conjured in his mind.

Ruben pushed his fingers deeper as he continued his exploration. His breathing grew heavier as he took his time to enjoy this newfound sensation. It wasn’t until he felt a weight upon the bed that he stopped to gaze over his shoulder. “I didn’t believe…” He murmured, “…That such a thing would happen.” Even in the silence of the bedroom his words were barely audible as he looked over the hulking creature that knelt on the bed behind him.

An involuntary whine broke the following silence as his hand was pulled away from where he had been pleasuring himself. Despite the disapproving huff that left him it was clear by the relaxed nature of his form that he was waiting to see just what it was that his creation was going to do. He could judge that the safe-headed man was almost two feet taller than him, and with such bulk he couldn’t help but swallow hard at the thought of trying to take whatever he was going to be given. His curiosity was forgotten when he felt the pressure of the Keeper’s large gloved hands grasping his cheeks to better spread him. Ruben’s blood was pumping faster than it had in years. His cock twitched in response to the idea of allowing himself to be so fully exposed to this creature when he’d spent so long covering and hiding his body. “Go on,” Ruben ordered under his breath.

The barbed wire around the creature’s metal head snapped away as the door to the safe flung open and revealed a mess of flesh formed into tendrils both thin and thick. The much smaller male didn’t seem as if he could take much, but the want in his eyes provided the confirmation the Keeper was searching for.

Any pain that Ruben might have felt from the sharp grip of his creature was quickly forgotten when a thick, wet tentacle pushed past the tight ring of muscle his fingers had so recently been occupying. Ruben cried out and tensed tightly around the thick flesh. It was so different from his fingers – so much thicker, so much more wet, and above all it was oh so very _warm_. He could feel himself stretching to accommodate the size of the tentacle, but the burning pain only added to the pleasure that washed through his groin. When he began his exploration that night he hadn’t expected to be opened to such pleasures, but now that he had it he knew he could have it again and again.

Ruben bit down on his scarred lip as he felt the wriggling of the tentacle inside of him. Whatever slickness coated the wet tentacle he could feel it leaking from his stretched hole to drip down his thighs and onto the sheets beneath him. “My… h-haah… Keeper…” Ruben whispered breathily as a second tendril pushed into him. His fingers gripped the sheets beneath him and twisted them until he was holding them in his fists. His squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered loudly while thrusting his hips back against the fiery sensation of both pain and pleasure. It was too much for his small form, and at the same time it was all he could ask for if not _more_ and the last thing he wanted was for it to stop. He could feel so much as those tentacles writhed inside him and stroked those innermost places he had never before thought to seek. His body trembled beneath his partner as he was stretched to limits he could barely fathom. Drops of pre-cum splashed onto the bed to join the thick liquid that dribbled from his ass with each push of the tentacles within. “More,” he whined, but instead of feeling another hard push as he anticipated he instead felt the sudden emptiness of the tentacles withdrawing from his passage. The anger he felt at having the pleasure suddenly withdrawn from his was quelled quickly when he cast his gaze over his shoulder to see his partner on his knees with his cock in hand.

Ruben’s pale eyes ran along the length of his Keeper’s cock. Even after having the tentacles inside of him he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to take the girth of his partner’s appendage. He gave no protest when the Keeper leaned over him to grasp the headboard with one hand while grasping his cock with the other as it was guided to his slick hole.

Pressing forward the Keeper pushed the thick head of his cock against Ruben’s entrance before entering him. He gripped the headboard more tightly and moved his other hand from his cock in order to grab onto his creator’s shoulder. He gripped the burnt skin hard before thrusting forward. Whatever sounds Ruben might have made were instead muffled as one of the Keeper’s thick tendrils pushed into Ruben’s mouth.

Ruben’s brow furrowed as he tasted the flesh inside his mouth. There was no description he could think of aside from a faint taste of copper – blood. His whines were muffled by the pulsing flesh in his mouth while the Keeper pushed his way deeper into him. He was somewhere between fear and ecstasy – overwhelming pleasure and penetrating pain. Everything melded together in a sensation that washed over him and dulled the sounds of their flesh slapping together as the Keeper thrust in and out of him at a steady pace. He’d long forgotten about the throbbing of his own cock even as his partner’s heavy sac slapped against him with each thrust into him.

What were at first muffled whimpers and whines had now become drawn out moans of pleasure. Ruben could feel _everything_ , and there was no other way he would have it. He breathed heavily through his nose while swallowing against the wriggling tentacle in his mouth as the intense throbbing of his groin began to be too much. He could barely hold onto the sheets any longer as he threatened to slam into the headboard with each forceful thrust from his partner. His body tensed tightly and the tentacle slipped from his lips as he fought harder to breathe. Saliva coated his lips as he felt himself becoming a drooling mess beneath his partner. His hold on the sheets relaxed a moment, and then tightened again as he felt the sudden burst of sweet release. Hot seed splattered onto the sheets beneath him to join the other fluids on the bed while a choked gasp left him.

The sounds of the Keeper’s flesh slapping against Ruben’s echoed through the room as he continued to pound into his creator. He tightened his grip on Ruben’s shoulder to keep him in place now that the smaller male had gone lax from his orgasm. With a few more deep thrusts into Ruben the Keeper buried himself in his partner before coming inside of him. He jerked forward once or twice while emptying his cock into him. Excess cum seeped from Ruben’s hole as he was filled up. The sensation was clearly just as good as anything else had been judging by the near mewling moans that escaped the Keeper’s partner.

Exhaustion overtook Ruben as he felt the Keeper’s thick cock sliding out of him. He furrowed his brow at the sudden emptiness, but was content enough to feel the warmth of his partner’s seed inside of him. He had yet to catch his breath as he took a moderate amount of effort to roll onto his back. He looked over his creation – he had never truly expected he could appear. That he could will him into existence. His lips curled into a smile as he lifted his hand in invitation.

The rushing in Ruben’s ears blocked out the creaking of the bed as his partner laid beside him and pulled him against his much larger form. Ruben rested his head against his creations expansive chest and merely listened to the flow of blood in his head as he relaxed. Not a moment after his eyes shut he was taken by the deepest sleep he’d known in years.


End file.
